


Born of darkness!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sauron was not originally apart of middle earth, no, in reality Sauron came from a place called Storybrooke, Maine, a land with out magic, a land that can not be found without some kind of portal.</p><p>Sauron was born of a darkness in that town, that he could not escape. He was a force that would truly be something evil!</p><p>Once upon a time/Lord of the rings crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of darkness!

The door to Granny's diner swung open and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle enters the establishment. Wrapped in swaddling clothing a baby lay sleeping peacefully in Belle's arms. Rumpelstiltskin's arm's were wrapped lovingly around Belle's waist as the moved to the center of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin, also know as Mr. Gold looked from one face to another seeing as he had finally made peace with them and had established a new since of friendship with each and every one of the people that sat in the room.

“Dearies, Belle and I have come here today to christen our son and finally reveal to the public his name! You want to do the honor's Belle?” He inquired gently.

Belle blushes as all the eyes were now fixed firmly on her, with looks of interest.

Nearly ten months ago, Emma, Regina, Robin, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin had gone on a journey into the underworld to save and rescue Emma's boyfriend Killian Hook. When everyone had returned Rumpelstiltskin had discovered that while he had been gone Belle had delivered him a son.

Picking a name for the baby had not been a very easy task, not at all, but in the end it had been Belle who had found and chosen the perfect name for their baby.

And now they were fixing to announce this chosen name to the rest of the town. Smiling Belle held the child up so everyone can see him, and declared firmly.

“Say hello to our new son, Sauron! He was named after a wizard that existed in the enchanted forest before Merlin came to be famous.”

A cheering and applause broke out throughout the diner. And both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle smile brightly at the show of support that was being given to them.

“Together we are going to try and do our best to raise him well, to the best of our abilities. I will raise him to be a strong lad, and Belle here can teach him how to be brave like her.” Rumpelstiltskin told them.

Henry stands and goes to the three of them but looks up at Rumpelstiltskin, “I'm so happy for you grandpa, I'll be perfectly happy to help out when ever you need me.” He then hugs him and then Belle after words.

Sauron continues to sleep in Belle's arms, not at all aware of the party that soon broke out around him, as everyone celebrated his birth.

Belle feeling exhausted soon gathered her things and made Rumpelstiltskin take them both home for the night. 

There Belle slept peacefully while Rumpelstiltskin stayed awake to take care of the child, the two of them had an arrangement, Belle took care of the child during the day when she was awake, and Rumpelstiltskin would take the night time shift so that Belle could sleep, since being the dark one again he really didn't need to sleep anymore.

Even as the dark one he loved Belle and Sauron very deeply and would have done just about anything for the two of them.

The baby steadily grew older as the days rolled into months. Sauron was a very beautiful child with Belle's brunette hair, and Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and face.

To the town, and even to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle the child appeared to be a happy go lucky child, who just liked to have fun, and hardly even seemed to get into trouble, usually he could be found playing with Robin's little girl Gardenia. 

Nobody realized the truth of what was forming inside the child that was the product of a dark one. Nobody had thought about what a child of a dark one could become. Had realized that Sauron had been corrupted at birth. 

For no dark one before had ever sired or fathered a child, for no dark one had ever found a woman to sleep with, or impregnate, nobody realized the kind of monster a child of a dark one could really be.

And nobody could have warned any of them of the real truth either, for the child everyone was seeing was a sweet and lovable child who bore no ill will to anybody, to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle he was no more then just an ordinary child, but the truth was how could any child born of the darkness in all dark ones ever be normal?


End file.
